


The Neko Catfé

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki)



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Birthday Presents, Businessmen, Confessions, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Scheming, What The Fuck Ending, dumb ideas, kitten licks, neko café, poor Makoto, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro
Summary: ”Haru-chan doesn’t get many Master’s that order his favorite dish.”Makoto looked over at the other Neko who was happily eating more chicken fed to him by Nagisa.”Um, does no one order it?””They do, just not the ones that get Haru-chan.””Haru…chan.”Makoto looked at the piece on his chopsticks and then back down at the Neko in his lap.”Would you like some Haru-chan?”





	1. Let Sleeping Nekos Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is a gift fic for the lovely _***Neko_Positive***_ who won my heart with their wonderful comments and gifs that make he smile each time I see their name in my inbox. They requested a MakoHaru ship and here it is featuring Neko!Haru and Neko!Rin! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Wait…they act like Nekos?”

”Yes! Oh man Mako senpai, you have to see it to believe it!”

Hazuki Nagisa was a fairly new employee at the office and Makoto had been asked to take him under his wing and show him the ropes. However while Makoto was Nagisa’s senpai at work, the younger man was clearly the senpai when it came to Tokyo nightlife.

”How if the food?”

”Huh? Oh it’s good too, but you don’t go for the food, you go for the Neko experience!”

Makoto was a little skeptical, but he found himself agreeing to go with Nagisa after work on Friday to see the place for himself.

”Alright, enough about this stuff, we need to get back on the Miho case.”

”Right right. Back to work.”

Makoto liked that even though his kohai seemed immature, when it came to work, he was quite on point and took it very seriously.

*

*

*

”Is it alright to still be in our suits?”

”Sure! A lot of business men seem to go there. I think it is a good place to unwind too.”

Nagisa hailed a cab and they piled in. On the ride Nagisa loosened his tie as they talked a bit more about the cases they were working on. Makoto was impressed by the expedience that Nagisa used to push through it and with major results.

”So I think if they talk to the witness one more time we will have all we need to proceed.”

”Yes, I agree.”

”Here we are gentlemen.”

Nagisa paid the cab before Makoto could move and then they were on the sidewalk. Makoto looked up at the sign over the café entrance.

”The Catfé. That’s kind of cute.”

Nagisa opened the door and they walked in. Makoto was ready for anything, but not when he saw. There were men with ears and tails clearly, but they were also in cosplay.

”Nagisa, you never mentioned it was a cosplay café!”

”Didn’t I? Oh well, come on, they are seating us.”

Makoto wanted to say more, but then he was following the Host to a table that had pillows to sit on instead of chairs.

”Why no chairs?”

”Easier for the Nekos.”

Makoto didn’t realize he said that out loud as the Host answered him.

”Oh, sorry I…”

”That’s alright Sir, first time jitters are normal. I have just the Neko for you I think to relax you.”

”Is Party Neko here today?”

The Host turned to Nagisa and smiled.

”He is, would you like to request him?”

”Yes please.”

”What flavor?”

”Anything with strawberry.”

”Alright and here are your menus as well.”

Makoto was confused by the conversation that Nagisa had with the Host. When he bowed and left Makoto went to ask, but Nagisa was rattling off to him what was good to eat. Makoto gave up and looked at his menu.

After a few moments a waiter came by. Nagisa ordered yakatori and Makoto ordered the rice bowl with mackerel. They also ordered a bottle of Masumi Arabashiri Junmai Ginjo Nama since it paired well with both their dishes and they both enjoyed sake chilled. While they waited for their food, Makoto looked around the café more. At several tables there were men as Nekos dressed in different fashions from school uniforms to nurses. None of the cosplay was risqué or tasteless. In fact the more Makoto looked around, the more comfortable he felt. He saw that some of the Nekos were eating with their customers while some were just having casual conversation.

”So who is the birthday boy here?”

Makoto was so engrossed in his curiosity that he didn’t see the two Nekos that walked up to their table. One had ears that matched his wine colored hair and looked mischievous. He was also carrying a piece of cake on a plate with a strawberry on top. The other had black ears to match his ebony hair and he was in pajamas.

”I am!”

Nagisa held his hand up and the Neko with the cake looked down at him and smiled.

”Welcome back Master Hazuki. Thank you for choosing me again.”

Nagisa shifted over as the Neko dropped to his knees gracefully and slowly crawled to his side. He rested his head on Nagisa’s shoulder as he put the cake on the table. Nagisa reached over and scratched at his head and Makoto swears he heard the Neko purr!

”Can you scoot back a bit Master?”

Makoto jumped when the other Neko addressed him. He complied and the pajama clad Neko dropped to his knees and crawled toward Makoto. Makoto didn’t know what to say, but found he didn’t have to even speak as the Neko put his head on Makoto’s lap and curled into a ball. He yawned and then looked up at Makoto with big blue soulful eyes.

”Petting Nekos is a good way to relax Master.”

”Oh…uh, okay.”

Makoto reached down and lightly started to pet the Neko’s head. The Neko closed his eyes and pushed into Makoto’s hand. Makoto started to pet him a little more and then as if on instinct he scratched him behind his real ear. The Neko started to purr and it made Makoto jump a little.

”Here is you food Sirs.”

The waiter put the food down ignoring the Nekos. Nagisa squealed when he saw the streaming chicken dish in front of him. He picked up a skewer of the plate and pushed the flavorful chicken off into his bowl of rice. He then picked up a piece with the rice and put it in his mouth. He chewed and let out a small moan. He then picked p another piece and fed his Neko. The Neko happily purred more as he shared his current Master’s meal. Makoto looked down at his Neko who seemed to be asleep.

”Guess that makes sense since he is in pajamas.”

Makoto chuckled as he picked up his own chopsticks and broke off a piece of the grilled mackerel in his bowl. He lifted it up and was about to put it in his mouth when he heard a small voice whine.

”Is that mackerel?”

Makoto looked down at the Neko who was looking at him with wide and pleading eyes. He then heard a chuckle from across the table.

”Haru-chan doesn’t get many Master’s that order his favorite dish.”

Makoto looked over at the other Neko who was happily eating more chicken fed to him by Nagisa.

”Um, does no one order it?”

”They do, just not the ones that get Haru-chan.”

”Haru…chan.”

Makoto looked at the piece on his chopsticks and then back down at the Neko in his lap.

”Would you like some Haru-chan?”

The Neko gave the smallest meow and Makoto swallowed at how cute he looked. He held the chopstick out and very gently Haru-chan took it from him. He chewed it slowly savoring the flavor and then to Makoto’s complete surprise he smiled.

”Thank you Master for sharing your food with me.”

A blush crept up Makoto’s face. He had never seen anyone look so cute.

”S-Sure.”

Makoto heard the Neko across from his chuckle.

”You made Haru-chan very happy Master.”

”Thank you uh…”

”Rin-chan.”

Makoto looked back down at his Neko.

”His name is Rin-chan.”

”They have girl names like we do Mako senpai!”

”Mako senpai?”

”Ah…Makoto. Tachibana Makoto.”

”Master Tachibana.”

”Ah? What no, you can just call me Makoto.”

”Makoto.”

Something about hearing his first name from the Neko’s mouth made him blush even more. Makoto looked over at Nagisa who was now sharing his sake with Neko.

”Do you want some sake too Haru-chan?”

”Just water please Makoto.”

Makoto handed the glass of water to the Neko and he drank half the glass. Makoto finally took a bite of his meal and found it was delicious. Another whine from Haru-chan and Makoto gave him more mackerel. After than the only sound was purring from the two Nekos as they ate with their Masters.

*

*

*

Nagisa had invited Makoto back to the café next week, but Makoto wasn’t sure he wanted to go back. It was a pleasant experience for sure, but he felt a bit weird still by the men in Neko form. Makoto was lost in his thoughts as he walked through the outside market. He was looking for some fresh fruit for his apartment as well as some fresh salmon to make sashimi later for a light after dinner snack. He was waiting at the counter to be served looking at his number when he heard the one before him called.

”Two pounds of mackerel please.”

Makoto couldn’t mistake that voice. He turned to look at the man standing next to him.

”Haru-chan?”

The man turned to him and Makoto saw those same soulful blue eyes, but there was something different about them. They were…cold.

”Sorry, you are mistaken.”

”Oh…my apologies.”

The man said nothing else and turned back to watch the fish monger wrapping his purchase.

”Here you are Nanase-san.”

”Thank you. See you next week.”

Makoto watched the man walk off. He swore it was the same guy though.

”What can I get you Tachibana-san.”

”Ah half a pound of salmon please Yamazaki-san.”

”You got it.”

As he was waiting Makoto tried to wrap his head around the incident.

”You know Nanase-san?”

”Huh? Oh…not really…well maybe?”

Yamazaki chuckled.

”Sounds like you are a little confused.”

”Yeah, well it makes sense. This guy was very different then when I met him.”

”You mean at the Neko café?”

”You know where he works?”

”I deliver there.”

”So it was him, but then…”

”Why the cold shoulder?”

”Yeah.”

Yamazaki wrapped the fish up and handed it to Makoto.

”Nanase-san is very different from when he is working. He is normally quite closed off from people. In fact he works there cause the character he plays doesn’t have to say much since his job is to be a sleeping Neko. Still Nanase-san is very aloof and a bit blunt when he talks. He doesn’t have many friends either other then myself and Matsuoka-san.”

”Would that be a guy with wine colored hair?”

”Yeah, the three of us went to high school together.”

”Oh.”

”Look, the best advice I can give you is to show Nanase-san that you see the difference between his Neko side and the real him.”

”How do I do that?”

”Here give me your phone.”

Makoto handed his phone over to the fish monger. Yamazaki wiped his hands and then opened the phone. He put something in and then handed it back.

”That’s Matsuoka-san’s number. Talk to him, he can help you.”

”Thanks.”

Makoto paid for the fish and then left. He didn’t even remember his fruit. When he got home he sat on the sofa after putting the salmon away. He hit the call button and waited.

”Yo.”

”Ah…Matsuoka-san?”

There was a slight chuckle on the other end and Makoto swore he could hear the smirk in the man’s voice.

”I was wondering when you would call…Makoto.”


	2. Don't Ignore A Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Makoto?”  
> ”He came with the regular that you service. The hyper one with the blond hair.”  
> ”Hazuki?”  
> ”Yeah that one.”  
> Rin touched his chin with the tip of his finger.”  
> ”The name isn’t ringing a bell for me. When did they come last?”  
> ”Actually…he hasn’t been here since.”  
> ”What are you talking about? I saw Hazuki a few days ago!”  
> ”I mean Makoto.”  
> ”Oh. So why are you worried about it then?”  
> ”He ordered mackerel.”  
> ”Well that explains why you remember him.”  
> ”He also tried to talk to me at the market.”  
> ”What did you say?”  
> ”I told him he had the wrong person.”  
> Satisfied with his ears, Rin turned from looking into the mirror to face Haru.  
> ”Okay…”  
> ”Never mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry this one took so long to update! I was doing a lot of catching up on my winter anime, I am still behind with one series, but I will catch up at some point this week. @~@
> 
> Anyway, so this fic has one more chapter to go which is typical of gift fics. They are either one shots or three chapters. Then I have a few new ones to start since this and two others and ending/ended. Be on the look out for them and also my Exchange of Hearts entry coming in Feb! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Haru yawned as he made his way to the community center. He wanted to get in a few laps before he finished his chores and then had to work, but he over slept and decided that swimming was more important than chores.

”Other than being in the water I am getting more and more like a cat every day.”

Haru went into the locker room and changed and then headed for the pool. He saw a group of kids gathered around a guy he didn’t recognize.

”Nanase.”

”Sasabe-san, what’s going on over there?”

”Ah well we finally filled the slot for a swimming coach.”

”Good. Sorry I am not good with kids.”

”Nah I understand. Anyway when the class is over I will introduce you.”

”Why.”

”Cause you will be seeing him here more.”

”Okay.”

Haru turned away from the owner and made his way to the side where you could do laps. Adjusting his goggles and bathing cap he dove in and swam quickly to the other side. As he rose from the water Haru pulled off his goggles and cap and shook the water off his face. He was closer to the gathering of kids and their coach now and could hear their conversation. 

”Tachibana coachie?”

”Yes Hima-chan?”

”When are we gonna learn to swim like that?”

Haru looked over to see the little boy pointing at him.

”You want to learn to swim laps?”

”No I want to swim fast!”

All the kids joined in excitedly, but the noise was too much Haru. He climbed out and set his goggles and cap back on ready to swim again. That’s when he heard the sweetest laugh he had ever heard. Through his goggles he looked over and saw a man that he recognized. It was one of the customers from the café. It was also the man that tried to approach him at the market.

”Makoto.”

”Huh? Oh, sorry if we are disturbing you. Kids we have to be more quiet so that serious swimmers can practice.”

”Yes Tachibana coachie!”

Haru was surprised that the man didn’t recognize him, but then again he did have on goggles and a cap hiding his features. Haru decided to not worry about it and dove back into the water.

*

*

*

”I saw him again.”

Rin was putting on his ears and making sure they were obeying the commands that were set in them when he heard Haru speak.

”You saw who?”

”Makoto.”

”Makoto?”

”He came with the regular that you service. The hyper one with the blond hair.”

”Hazuki?”

”Yeah that one.”

Rin touched his chin with the tip of his finger.”

”The name isn’t ringing a bell for me. When did they come last?”

”Actually…he hasn’t been here since.”

”What are you talking about? I saw Hazuki a few days ago!”

”I mean Makoto.”

”Oh. So why are you worried about it then?”

”He ordered mackerel.”

”Well that explains why you remember him.”

”He also tried to talk to me at the market.”

”What did you say?”

”I told him he had the wrong person.”

Satisfied with his ears, Rin turned from looking into the mirror to face Haru.

”I don’t get it. You obviously did want to see this guy again and yet you are talking about him now. When did he come?”

”Two weeks ago…no three now.”

”So you haven’t seen this guy in three weeks and now you saw him?”

”I have seen him every day for a week and a half.”

”Wait…what?”

”He volunteers at the community center. He teaches the children to swim. He is very good at it.”

”Okay…”

”Never mind.”

Haru turned his back on Rin and went to his locker. He pulled out his pajamas and started to change into them. Rin turned back to the mirror muttering how weird Haru was, but if Haru had turned around he would have seen Rin give a little smirk.

*

*

*

”Come on Mako senpai, you haven’t been there since last month!”

”I don’t know…”

”Pleeeease?”

Nagisa bowed his head with his hands clasped in front of him. Makoto sighed and patted him on the head.

”Alright, I’ll go, but not till Friday.”

”Awesome!”

”Now can we go over the notes for court tomorrow?”

Nagisa nodded vigorously and then dove right into the work.

*

*

*

_”Ignore him?”_

_”Yup.”_

_”But why would I do that? I like him!”_

_”Because it is the one thing that Haru can’t stand.”_

_”But if he doesn’t like it…”_

_Makoto could hear Rin taking a drag of a cigarette and then blowing out the smoke before continuing on the other side of the phone._

_”Look…I could see that you genuinely cared about Haru when you were there. Haru is my best friend and I want to see him happy, but sometimes Haru is stubborn…well he is all the time and he needs to be reminded that not everyone he meets is a piece of shit like Shima is.”_

_”Shima?”_

_”Forget it. Anyway, just keep doing what I said and you will see results.”_

_”I don’t feel good about tricking him though.”_

_”For fuck sake, you aren’t tricking him. It’s just a little harmless cat and mouse game.”_

_”Well I certainly am the mouse in this case.”_

_”Hah?”_

_”Nothing. Very well Matsuoka-san, I will try what you said.”_

_”Good. Catch you later Makoto.”_

_The phone call ended and Makoto pulled the device away from his face and looked at it._

_”Do I really have to ignore him? What if I hurt him? What if I end up being like that person that Matsuoka-san mentioned. I don’t want him to end up hating me.”_

_Makoto sighed and leaned back on his couch closing his eyes. He made a mental note to call the community center and see what kind of volunteer openings they had. Rin said that Haru swims everyday so it would be the perfect place to start._

_”I just hope I don’t regret it in the end.”_

”Mako senpai are you alright?”

”Hmmm, oh yes just tired I guess.”

”Well we are here.”

Makoto looked out the window and realized that they had arrived in front of the café. Nagisa paid the driver and they got out. They both walked in and were met with the host. Nagisa asked for Party Neko again, but following Rin’s instructions Makoto didn’t give a preference. They were led to the table and sat down. This time Nagisa ordered pork Katsu, but Makoto ordered the same as he had before. It was really delicious and Makoto tried to convince himself that he didn’t do it because of a certain Neko.

* * *

”Hey Matsu-Kun, Hazuki is back with company and asked for you.”

”Sweet!”

”Who are they with?”

The host was surprised that Haruka was interested.

”I didn’t recognize him from before.”

”Did he request anyone?”

”No.”

”Guess it’s not him.”

The host looked puzzled, but didn’t bother to voice it.

”Anyway, Matsu-kun, why don’t you take Shinigo with you.”

”Sure.”

The host left the room and swore that as he was closing the door he heard Haruka sigh.

”Cheer up Haru, I am sure someone will pick you tonight.”

”I know I just…”

”Riiin-chan!”

Kisumi bounced into the room and onto Rin knocking him over.

”Dammit Shitigo!”

”Awwww Rin-chan, I told you to call me Kisu-chan!”

”I am going to call you an ambulance if you don’t get the fuck off of me!”

Kisumi stood up and his calico ears pointed as he pouted indicting his mood.

”Poo you’re no fun. I hope I have a fun Master tonight to cheer me up!”

”Yeah well I hope this one survives and…yipes!”

”Less talk Rin-chan we have Masters to serve! Bye Haru-chan!”

Kisumi dragged Rin out of the room leaving Haru in silence. Haru sat down on the sofa is pajama top undone and sighed again causing his ears to droop.

*

*

*

Makoto was not having any fun. Kisumi was nothing like Haru at all. He was even more hyper than Nagisa was. He drank most of Makoto’s sake and spent more time talking about nonsense then anything else. Plus he turned down the mackerel.

”Ugh, I can’t stand that smelly stuff. Hey Master how about we order something spicy instead!”

”Uh…well I don’t exactly like spic…”

The Neko ignored him and called the waited over ordering Mabu Tofu and Tan Tan Ramen. When it arrived the Neko took a piece of the Tofu and offered it to Makoto.

”Like I said, I don’t really like spicy foo…”

”Oh please Master? I am sure it is not that spicy.”

Kisumi batted his eyelashes and Makoto sighed and opened his mouth.

* * *

Haru was roused from his sleep when he heard a painful yelp. He looked out the door and saw someone running into the bathroom. Haru stepped out of the room and entered the bathroom. There he saw someone bent over the sink trying to drink from it. The man was soaking himself and his suit to get to the water.

”Are you alright?

”*cough cough* Maabu Tofuuu *wheeze* too hot *gasp*”

”I will get milk.”

Haru went back into the room and grabbed the bottle of Calpico he was drinking.

”Here this will help. It’s mango if…”

The man stood up and took the container from Haru and quickly drank the whole thing down spilling some of the contents from the sides of his mouth. When the bottle was empty he slumped down onto his knees panting and gasping for breath.

”Th-Thank you.”

”You are welcome Ma…”

The man looked up at that moment and even sweat drenched and covered in milk Haru recognized him.

”…koto.”

The man blinked and then focused on the Neko before him.

”Haru? Haru!”

The last thing that Haru expected was Makoto to lunge at him crying.

”Oh my God Haru-chan! I shouldn’t have listened to Rin! It was awful! Kisumi was horrible and he drank all my sake and he didn’t like the mackerel and he ordered spicy food and I hate it, but he made me eat it and it burned and I ran in here and…”

Haru was confused. What did this have to do with Rin?

”Haru I am so sorry! This is my punishment for ignoring you when all I wanted to do is talk to you every day and swim with you and make you mackerel and drink water and…”

”Rin said to ignore me.”

”Yes! I shouldn’t have listened! I am a horrible person! I don’t deserve someone as beautiful and sweet as Haru!”

Haru lifted the sobbing man’s head so that they were facing each other. He leaned in and licked his cheek.

”Haru?”

”You have milk on you. Let me clean you off Makoto.”

”But I…”

”Shhh.”

Haru placed a finger on the center of Makoto’s lips.

”Let me take care of you.”

Makoto just nodded and allowed himself to be lifted. Haru took his hand and led him to the breakroom.

”Everyone is working so no one will come in.”

Makoto was seated on a plush sofa. He looked around the room and saw different cos play for the Nekos to wear.

”Wow Haru, there are…whoa!”

Makoto jumped when he realized he had a lap full of Neko suddenly.

”H-Haru what a-are you…”

”Taking care of you Master.”

Haru leaned in and licked Makoto’s cheek.

”It’s salty and sweet.”

”Ahhh, that’s cause I was sweating and then the milk and…”

”I like it. It tastes like Makoto.”

After that Haru stopped talking and just began licking Makoto’s cheeks and chin. When he was done there he made his way down to Makoto’s neck and licked there making Makoto let out small whimpers of pleasure.

”You like that.”

”It f-feels funny.”

”But in a good way right?”

”Y-Yes.”

”Good.”

Haru kept licking at Makoto’s neck and then moved back up.

”Just one place left to clean.”

”Where?”

Haru leaned in a licked Makoto’s lips.

”Haru.”

”Makoto.”

And then they kissed.


	3. Neko-ing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Here Haru-chan I got this for you!”
> 
> ”Thank you Nagi-san.”
> 
> Haru opened up the garishly wrapped box and looked inside and then looked at the younger business man.
> 
> ”Well…what do you think?”
> 
> ”I…”
> 
> Rin was curious so he peeked in the box.
> 
> ”Oh for fuck sake, really Nagisa?”
> 
> ”What’s so…oh…”
> 
> Makoto started to turn red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Two updates in a week makes me really happy. I hate when my life gets so complicated that I can't write. :(
> 
> Anyway, with this update, the rating on this puppy...well kitty has gone up a notch or two! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Come on Nagisa, we’re gonna be late!”

”Calm down Mako senpai, it’s alright!”

Nagisa laughed as he watched the usually calm and collected Makoto running around with his tie askew as he searched for his coat and gift bag.

”Dammit! Where the Hell did I put it?”

”Whoa, that’s strong language for you senpai, you need to sit down right now.”

”No I…wait, here it is!”

Makoto grabbed the blue gift bag with a festive green and blue bow on it. He then grabbed his coat.

”Let’s go Nagisa!”

Nagisa could do nothing but nod and laugh as he followed the older man out of the office and to the elevator.

*

*

*

”HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARU-CHAN!”

”Thank you everyone.”

Haru looked around the room as all his friends from the café and the other guests clapped and cheered, but he didn’t smile until his eyes settled on the only guest we was concerned about.

”Makoto.”

”Happy Birthday Haru.”

Makoto leaned in and kissed Haru on the cheek.

”Aww you two are so sweet together!”

”Yeah, I think I’m gonna throw up.”

Nagisa slapped Rin playfully and the four of them sat down at the main table since Makoto and Nagisa were special guests of Haru and Rin.

”Here Haru-chan I got this for you!”

”Thank you Nagi-san.”

Haru opened up the garishly wrapped box and looked inside and then looked at the younger business man.

”Well…what do you think?”

”I…”

Rin was curious so he peeked in the box.

”Oh for fuck sake, really Nagisa?”

”What’s so…oh…”

Makoto started to turn red.

”What? It will go well with Mako senpai’s present!”

”Ugh, whatever, then open up Mako-san’s gift Haru.”

Haru picked up the blue gift bag and reached into it. He pulled out something soft wrapped in blue and green tissue paper and a card. He carefully unwrapped the tissue paper and revealed what was inside.

”Oh.”

”Do you like them?”

”Yes. Yes I do.”

Inside was a new pair of pajamas for work that were a soft blue and had little green and blue iridescent fish on them.

”I will only wear them for you.”

”Wait…how is that supposed to go with your gift Nagisa?”

”He hasn’t opened the card yet!”

Haru picked up the card and opened it up. Inside was a brochure and a voucher.

”Makoto.”

”Would you like to go? I mean would you like to go with me Haru?”

”Yes, yes I would very much like to.”

Rin leaned over and saw that it was a brochure for one of the nicer onsen in the area.

”Oh wow!”

Rin was truly impressed with Makoto and his efforts as Haru’s boyfriend.

”Hey uh…Rin-chan?”

Rin turned his attention back to Nagisa and found that he was acting strangly…well for Nagisa.

”What’s up Nagisa?”

”I…uh…here.”

Nagisa handed Rin an envelope.

”What’s this?”

”It’s um…for you.”

Rin opened it up and now it was his turn to be speechless.

”You don’t have to! I mean you can go with someone else and…”

Rin in turn made Nagisa speechless by leaning down and kissing him much to the surprise to everyone except Makoto.

”Makoto?”

Makoto looked at Haru and shrugged.

”Nagisa wanted to invite Rin too. He figured it was a good way to tell him that he liked him.”

Haru was a bit surprised at this, but then again he should have realized since Nagisa only asks for Rin when he comes ever since he started.

”So the four of us?”

”If you don’t mind.”

Haru saw that both Nagisa and Rin had turned away from each other, but they were blushing and holding hands.

”Yeah, that would be fine.”

*

*

*

”That was delicious!”

”Yeah and even better than that café food.”

”How was the mackerel Haru?”

”It was good.”

The four friends sat around the table as they enjoyed their meal on their first night at the onsen. They had just come from spending time in the public outdoor bath and now were relaxing. Haru poured them all another round of sake.

”It was a good day, but I am tired now.”

Nagisa looked at Rin and intertwined their hands.

”Awww I wanted to play table tennis with you Rin-chan.”

”Alright one game.”

”Yay!”

They both stood up after finishing their cups of sake and waved bye to Haru and Makoto.

”What should we do now Haru?”

”How about we go back to the room.”

”And do what?”

Haru leaned in a whispered something into Makoto’s ear. Makoto choked a bit on his sake and looked at Haru.

”O-Okay.”

They both rose and Haru took Makoto’s hand and led him out of the dining area and down the hall to their room. He slid the door open and walked Makoto to the center where the tatami mats were.

”I’ll be right back.”

”Okay.”

Makoto watched Haru slip behind the partition for changing and swallowed hard as he watched his shadow get undressed. He could feel himself getting hard in anticipation and felt bad about it. This was supposed to be something special for them and he felt like he was cheapening it by letting his libido lead him.

”All done.”

Haru stepped from behind the partition and Makoto gasped.

”Haru.”

Makoto started to rise, but Haru stopped him by holding up his…paw.

”I’ll come to you.”

Makoto just nodded and watched as Haru got down on all fours. The pawed gloves on his hands made no noise as he slowly crawled towards Makoto. Makoto noted how tight the little black satin shorts were and how they caressed Haru’s ass perfectly allowing him to twitch the long black tail sticking out from the back. Haru’s own ears completed the look. As he got closer Makoto could not believe that this was his boyfriend. That no one would ever see Haru like this but him.

”How do you like it Master?”

”You look…beautiful. Come here my kitten.”

Haru crawled into Makoto’s lap and placed his paws on Makoto’s shoulders. Makoto ran his hands up Haru’s bare back to his neck. Haru began to purr and it made Makoto smirk a bit.

”You like that huh?”

Haru didn’t answer with words, but he made a soft mewing sound that made Makoto get even harder. Makoto then reached down and pressed against the tail that was in Haru’s ass. He felt for the small button and pressed it once. Haru jumped a bit and then let out a soft moan.

”Do you want more?”

Haru nodded and Makoto pressed it again. This time the buzzing noise was louder and Haru began to squirm in Makoto’s lap rubbing their erections together.

”Such a naughty kitten. You made your Master hard, what are you gonna do about it?”

Haru slipped off Makoto’s lap revealing a small went spot on the front of the now straining satin shorts. The head of his cock was sticking out a bit as he pawed at the belt on Makoto’s robe.

”You want this open?”

Haru mewed more and Makoto undid the strip of fabric revealing his own leaking cock. Haru leaned in and licked at the drops of precum making Makoto moan. He continued to give small kitten licks to the head and shaft till Makoto couldn’t take it anymore and pushed Haru fully down on it. Haru opened his throat and took Makoto’s cock down to the base as he swallowed to contract his throat. Makoto let out a loud groan and pushed his hand into Haru’s hair careful not to disturb the ears. He gripped it tight as Haru started to give the best blow job Makoto had ever received. Makoto reached over and pressed the tail in harder hitting the button one last time and moving the vibrating plug to the highest setting. This made Haru clamp down on Makoto’s cock harder and with more suction. They kept this up till Makoto could not take it anymore.

”H-Haru, I’m gonna…”

Makoto felt his orgasm on the brink so he pressed the plug as hard as he could in Haru so that it was fully against his prostate.

”C-C-CumMING!”

Makoto lifted his hips and he filled Haru’s mouth and throat with spurts of his hot cum. At the same time Haru pulled off of Makoto’s cock making the rest of Makoto’s cum spray onto Haru’s face as Haru arched his back an cried out when his own orgasm hit him causing his cum to spray up onto his bare chest. Both men fell backwards in exhaustion and Haru slipped his hand under his body and turned the button on the tail off. They both lay there panting for a moment till Makoto could move. Then he crawled over to Haru.

”Want me to pull it out?”

”Please.”

Makoto gently rolled Haru on his side and eased the tail plug out. He then got up and wet a cloth with the pitcher of water then were given. Makoto returned and began to clean the drying cum off of Haru.

”I spilled some of Master’s milk.”

”H-Haru! Don’t say it like th-that!”

Now that the moment was over Makoto went back to his easily embarrassed self. Haru thought it was kind of cute.

”I like making you blush.”

”I like…spending time with you like this.”

”Yeah.”

”Shall we sleep now?”

”I would like that.”

Makoto helped Haru out of the other cat pieces and back into his robe. Then after cleaning himself off he opened the blanket and settled them both into bed.

”I’m glad that Nagi-san brought you to the café.”

”Me too.”

Makoto reached up and turned off the light and then they both settled in to sleep.

*

*

*

”Oh fuck yes harder!”

”You like that huh?”

”Yes yes more!”

Makoto and Haru both opened their eyes at the same time as loud noises from the next room woke them up.

”What is all that noise?”

”Sounds like sex.”

”Haru!”

Haru could see Makoto’s eyes going wide in the dimness of the room. He got up and slid the door open leaving the room.

”Haru what are you doing?!”

Makoto’s words were left hanging as Haru disappeared. He waited a moment wondering if he should get up and follow when Haru returned.

”Is everything okay?”

”Yes. Rin and Nagi-san promised to keep it down.”

”Oh good.”

Haru got back into bed and snuggled into Makoto’s arms. Makoto sighed as he held him tightly. The kissed and closed their eyes again. It was peaceful for a moment till Makoto’s eye flew open and he bolted upright.

”RIN AND NAGISA?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the original art used in my cover art; I crop, add texture, colors, text, and stickers; goes to the following:
> 
> [Otakulane](https://www.deviantart.com/otakulane/art/Birthday-Present-Rin-Matsuoka-x-Reader-511448537) for Rin and [Sukihi](https://www.deviantart.com/sukihi/art/Nyan-Nyan-Haru-501855901) for Haru.
> 
> For sneak peeks, cover art, updates, contests, and questions you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
